Core A: Project Summary The Administrative Core (Core A) will function as a central coordinating unit of this PO1 Program and its main charge will be to develop and execute the collaborative initiatives among different components and integrate the programmatic activities, manage the administrative, financial and compliance matters, and communicate with the scientific advisory and regulatory authorities. Dr. Xue-Ru Wu, the Principal Investigator of this PO1 Program, with the assistance of a part-time Program Coordinator, Ms. Jessica O'Halloran, will manage the daily operation of this Core. The small operating budget will allow Dr. Wu to manage, in a highly efficient and cost-effective manner, the scientific, budgetary and administrative matters of this PO1 Program. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: ensure the sustained thematic focus of this PO1; launch, coordinate and implement the collaborative initiatives; integrate the scientific activities and resources; assess the overall conduct and progress of the entire program and each component Project and Core; apply for and renew protocols for animal, biosafety and recombinant DNA studies; communicate with the institutional Sponsored Program Administration (SPA) and National Cancer Institute; report to and seek advice from the Advisory Committee; organize monthly Project Directors' meetings, seminars and research conferences; and prioritize program resources and resolve potential conflicts.